


Snow Globe

by NicNack4U



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon, Annoying Ear Worms, Christmas, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Complete, Crack, December - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Mariah Carey - Freeform, NotFunnyDean, NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2019, One Shot, Other, Small hints of Destiel, Snow Globe, Song: All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), ear worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Dean blinked. "How the Hell?! What the Hell?!"Gabriel rolled his eyes and gestured proudly at the snowglobe sitting on the table. The snowglobe that Castiel was currently trapped in, forced to listen to that literal Godawful Mariah Carey Christmas song on repeat."Get him out of there, Gabriel!"
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574596
Kudos: 3





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Okay so, I wasn't gonna do the calendar, but I decided to do a few that I like. So, here's the first one! :)

This December, Dean decided it would be a great idea to have a real Christmas. Sam and Castiel loved the idea and immediately began brainstorming with each other. 

"Which tree should we get?" Sam asked excitedly. 

"And how should we decorate it?" Castiel asked, equally enthused. 

"Well, dunno," Dean shrugged casually with a sheepish smile. "I was thinkin' at first we should do it the cheesy, cliched way. But then, I I started thinkin' 'bout ways we could do it _our_ way. Get a tree, sure. But I was thinkin' that we could decorate it with, like, souvenirs from our hunting trips. And we could try to find some stuff the original Men of Letters left behind here." 

While Sam and Castiel wanted to do it the "cheesy and cliche" way, they decided to just let Dean have his fun and let him decorate the tree however he liked. 

"I can go do the shopping, if you guys wanna stay here?" Sam suggested. Dean and Castiel shared a look, having a silent coversation with just that one gaze. 

Sam watched them with raised brows and a knowing smirk, slightly shaking his head. _Oh geez, you two! Get a room already, would you?_

Thankfully (or is it?), Sam was saved from having to witness any more of Dean and Castiel's nonverbal flirting by Gabriel whooshing in, in true Gabriel style. 

"Hey, hey! Hey there Sam-squatch, Dean-o! Heeeyyy, Cassie!" 

"Hey, Gabe," Dean and Sam replied with exasperated fondness. 

"Hello, Gabriel," Castiel smiled warmly at his older brother. He raised an eyebrow. "Here to cause hi-jinks yet again?" 

"You know it!" Gabriel replied like a hyper chipmunk. Castiel rolled his eyes while Sam and Dean laughed. 

Dean rubbed his hands in excitement. "So, what'cha got for us this time, Gabe? 'Cause I am ready for whatever." 

Gabriel smirked. "Oh-ho, Dean-o. You _really_ shouldn't have asked me that." 

And before Dean, Sam and Castiel could ask him what he meant by that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel was suddenly gone from the spot he was sitting, next to Dean. 

"What the Hell, Gabe?! What did you do _that_ for?!" Dean yelled. Sam blinked in shock, his mouth hanging open just a bit. "Where is he? Bring him back, dude!"

"Awww, fiiine," Gabriel mock-pouted and rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers again and a festive snow globe appeared on the table, right in front of Dean. 

"There," Gabriel announced with a proud grin. "Cassie is back. Taaa-daaa!" 

Dean's eyebrows narrowed and his muscles twitched as he clenched his jaw. "No, he ain't, Gabriel. 'Cause I don't see him anywhere. So, _where_ is he?"

Gabriel frowned and rolled his eyes, then wordlessly pointed to the snow globe. 

"He - " Sam blinked and stuttered. "He's in the - ?" He gestured towards the holiday-themed souvenir. 

"You put him in the freakin' snow globe?!" Dean growled. "Dude, fix this and get Cas outta there! What the Hell?!" 

"Hey, whoa now! I just thought a cute li'l holiday prank would be fun, 's'all," Gabriel said with a placating smile and his hands up in defense. He then shrugged. "Don't worry, Cassie's fine. He's just being very lightly tortured with the _very soothing sounds_ of Mariah Carey's Christmas hit song, ' _All I Want For Christmas Is You'."_

He laughed at the Winchester brothers' shudders of disgust. 


End file.
